


A New Kind of Feeling

by Caketastrophe_cosplay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, but also it will hurt your soul, frumpkin to the rescue, its fluffy, mollymauk being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caketastrophe_cosplay/pseuds/Caketastrophe_cosplay
Summary: During the middle of a mission Mollymauk is gripped by a feeling close to anger but filled with remorse and he's never felt this before what could it possibly be? Little does he know but this jealousy might threaten to ruin their goal of the night unless someone steps in an stops him.Mollymauk gets jealous and angst follows.





	A New Kind of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because it was prompted by someone on tumblr and i couldn't resist writing a jealous Mollymauk because i don't see many of those. Hopefully you enjoy this and I can get back to the other million widomauk stories i have started now haha
> 
> *ignores that finals are in a week*
> 
> *** EDITED!!! Finally got around to reading it over after I posted it so late last night. Should be a much easier read now, sorry about previous typos and errors. (so many run on sentences holy jeebus) ***

A different and new emotion crawled under his skin like venom and salt rubbed into a wound. He couldn't describe it and he had no memory of ever feeling it before but it made the back of his neck hot and his tail lashed behind him angrily as he sat on a stool next to Fjord. Across from the bar there was the live band playing and they were quite good. The Tavern they had stopped at for the night in their travels Northward was warm and in front of the players there was a space for dancing and a few people were already dancing to the happier beats.

There, hand in hand with a lovely young woman was none other than Caleb Widogast, wizard extraordinaire and socially awkward Man of the group. He was teaching a dance...to the human woman and Molly was; well he was certainly something about it. He just couldn't place the feeling into any category he'd felt before. It wasn't anger because he wasn't mad at Caleb, it certainly wasn't his fault. Molly was angry at the woman but she didn't deserve that either because she was just a harmless bystander that was filling a role.

They were all supposed to be gathering information from the bar and Caleb had been tasked with his quick wit to try and get to know the tavern owner’s daughter a little better so that Nott could sneak into the tavern office and look through the papers that they needed. The owner would never leave his daughter out of his sight if he saw her in the arms of a man. Rumor was he was incredibly over protective of the blonde woman, understandably so because her breasts were huge and she was curvy and he could easily see the way every man probably looked at her.

Molly watched as her cheeks flushed and she placed a hand to her heaving bosom as she laughed at something that Caleb said and the man smiled at her.

A screeching sound resonated across the bar top as his claws dug into the wood leaving four-inch-long lines in the polished surface.

"Molly, what the fuck." Fjord was staring at the bar with wide eyes and he bumped Molly with his shoulder. "What are you doing? You're going to blow our cover!" Molly looked down and forcibly pulled his hand off the counter and wrapped it around his tankard instead.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Fjord was giving him a look like he was concerned.

"Can you quit with the tail too? It's already hit me twice." Molly barely heard his request and simply grunted in reply. His tail continued to lash behind him in aggravation, or whatever this emotion coursing through him was. Fjord sighed behind Molly's back and reached around him to get Jester's attention.

"Jester. Hey! Jester!' The blue tiefling startled where she had been watching the progress of Nott sneaking away unnoticed by the crowd out of the corner of her eye and turned to Fjord.

"What? What do you want? We're not supposed to know each other Fjord, you're ruining the plan!" She stared at him, exasperation plain on her face and he just pointed to Molly. The tiefling sat burning holes into the two on the dance floor with his gaze.

"I wouldn't worry about me when he's over there ruining the main part of the plan." Jester followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes as she looked at Molly. It took only a moment for it to click in her head and she quickly tapped Fjord on the shoulder.

"Fjord switch seats with me!" He looked flustered as she physically lifted him up without a second thought and moved him to her stool only to hop onto his next to Mollymauk. She snapped her fingers in front of the lavender tieflings face and got a snarl in return as his gaze focused on her.

 _"What?!"_ He growled out the word in infernal and she blinked having not expected that. He was too wrapped up in the venom in his veins to even notice that he had switched languages in the first place. Jester hissed back at him in infernal.

 _"Hey buttface, you're going to ruin the plan if you keep glaring at Caleb like that. It’s just an act! You know this Molly."_ His brow furrowed and he tore his gaze away from the wizard and pursed his lips as he stared at Jester with a fire in his eyes.

 _"Well I don't like this fucking plan anymore! She's just all over him out there."_ His gaze slid back towards the dance floor but Jester's hand came up to pinch his earlobe on the other side very quickly and that kept his attention on her as he snarled. A few of the bar patrons had turned in their direction at his snarling as well as their infernal conversation and he caught a glare from Beau at the opposite side of the bar and winced. He was really fucking up the plan right now.

 _"Molly this is not the time for you to be jealous over nothing! Stop being stupid."_ Jester said it with a finality to the conversation but that word struck him very hard and very quickly. Like the wind had been knocked out of him without any warning and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"I.... I am not jealous!"

It was the dying down of the music and the hush that settled over the crowd that brought with it the horrible realization that he had shouted his reply, in common, at the top of his lungs. As the room stilled and he felt the eyes in the room staring at him, Mollymauk turned a dark purple tinted crimson from his neck up to his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears.

Jester's mouth was wide open in shock, Fjord had his face in his hands, Yasha was giving him a look of pity and Beauregard was practically fuming from her seat. Worst of all though, was the look that Caleb gave him. He met his gaze from across the tavern and he could see that the man’s lips were pursed and his his face was one of disappointment.

Molly's world shattered as he finally placed the feeling coursing through him at the sight of Caleb's arm around the woman's shoulders and her hand in his, his chest pressed to her stupidly large one. It was the sickening feeling of jealousy and he was completely awash with it from head to toe. Even in his embarrassment it didn't leave him and his knuckles turned white as his fists clenched.

Molly flipped enough coin for the drink, plus extra, onto the bar and slid off his stool.

"I'll see myself out." He swung his coat over his shoulders despite protests and pushed out the tavern door with a bang. He heard the chatter and commotion return as the doors closed behind him and he shoved his hands into his pockets. He made his way down the street in fuming silence. The moon was high in the sky and he felt like the Moonweaver was probably laughing at him right now. Or maybe she was also disappointed in his shameful display.

He cursed in infernal and kicked a rock down the street, he heard it echo and clatter against the buildings. With a huff and a defeated sigh, the last of the venom left his veins and he turned to lean against the side of a building in the moonlight. His head in his hands, fingers gripping his hair roughly. He slid down the rough stone until his was crouched on the ground head knees tucked close to his chest and tail wrapped around his own waist.

He was such an idiot.

There was no reason for him to get that worked up about Caleb dancing with a woman. Especially when they NEEDED him to dance with her to complete the task they had been assigned. His little jealousy stunt could have put Nott in a lot of danger and he knew Caleb would never forgive him for that. The look of disappointment mixed with something else, pity maybe, haunted him as he closed his eyes.

Truly he didn't even have a right to be jealous. It wasn't like Caleb even knew about his feelings or that he himself even knew the extent of his own feelings. Clearly if he was feeling jealous over something so stupid then they ran much deeper than he originally anticipated and that, oh boy, that was truly dangerous. Deep down he knew that he had really fucked up and squandered any slim chance he had maybe had to begin with, because Caleb hadn't wanted to play that part in the plan. He knew Caleb was uncomfortable with contact. Especially when it was with strangers. Everyone had put their own feelings aside and gone through with the plan as usual and he had almost ruined all of it for his own selfish emotions and possessiveness. A possessiveness he had no right to even feel.

A skittering in the alley next to him had him turning his head sharply to the right. A brief wave of panic rushed over him as he realized he had left without his swords in his hurry to get out of that painfully embarrassing situation. There was a single dagger at his hip and he reached for it, knowing that even if it was dulled from lack of use, he could still use his magic on it.

A tabby cat sauntered out from the alleyway and tilted his head to the side with a quiet "Mrrow?"

Mollymauk let his whole-body slump in relief at the sight, he let out a sigh and held his hand out towards Frumpkin. The cat had become quite fond of him, probably because he was a great piece of warm furniture, and Molly would be lying if he said that he wasn't attached.

The soft fur of the cats back met his palm and he ran it down to the feline's tail before repeating the motion as Frumpkin rubbed against his leg. He watched a shimmer of light fall over the cat’s eyes and he looked away in shame as more intelligent eyes stared back at him. He didn't want to look, even knowing that Caleb was looking made his face burn with shame, but he didn't push the cat away. Instead he picked Frumpkin up carefully and settled the cat on his lap. The shimmer in the cat’s eyes disappeared but the cat remained in his lap purring softly and Molly wondered how much of that was Caleb trying to keep him in one spot and how much was just Frumpkin being a cat.

His answer came a few minutes later in the form of one usually shabby, but nicely put together for this specific mission, wizard, as he stalked deliberately down the street straight for him. Molly stood up, the cat making a deft leap from his lap as he tried to at least gain some ground in height because he could feel the anger from the fifteen feet still between them.

Caleb didn't stop walking until he was right in front of Molly and his gaze was piercing and there was a torrential storm of emotions behind his eyes. Molly didn't back down but he didn't challenge him either.

"Have a good evening?" Molly couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. He turned his head to the side and shut his eyes tightly. Why he was poking the hungry lion with a stick he wished he knew but the words had already left his mouth and he couldn't take them back.

"You are a fucking idiot." Molly squared his jaw but nodded his head silently. He kind of deserved that, but it still fucking hurt hearing it come from Caleb of all people.

"I know..." His voice cracked and Molly brought a hand up to uselessly grab at the front of Caleb's coat with a weakened grip. His throat felt scratchy from yelling earlier and his vocal cords were blocked by emotions choking him up.

"Sorry. You know, for being an idiot."

Caleb swore in Zemnian and before Molly knew what was happening he was being dragged around the corner of the building and into the alleyway that Frumpkin had come out of. Caleb had him pinned to the wall by the lapels of his overcoat immediately and his gaze was unwavering for once. Unnoticed by the two of them the shine of the moon shifted ever so slightly in the night, bathing the two of them in quiet and private darkness away from the prying eyes of all passersby.

"You almost ruined the entire mission, because why? Nott could have been seen and you know it is getting much tougher for her and all of us the further North was go, ja? So, what in the world had you shouting in infernal in the middle of the bar and nearly blowing all of our covers?" Caleb’s voice was angry and upset but it was not overly harsh and Molly hated that he kind of liked it, but he also wanted to flay himself alive at the raw disappointment that he could hear from the other man.

"I just got..." He trailed off and bit his bottom lip.

"I didn't hear you, what was that?" Molly groaned in annoyance and finally the venom in his veins returned with an unbridled fury and he snapped. He pushed himself off the wall, grabbed the front of the wizards' cloak and hurled them around so that he could slam the man up against the alleyway wall, a reverse of their previous positions. They were pressed tightly together with no more than a few inches between their faces. His free hand came up and held the side of Caleb's face in his palm. His burning eyes met a cold icy gaze.

"I got jealous okay? I had to sit there and watch that nameless and unimportant woman drape herself all over you as you both flirted the night away. And the worst part was that it looked like you were enjoying it and yeah it got under my skin and I may have lost my temper. Trust me I know how fucking stupid it sounds and how stupid the whole thing actually is, but believe me when I tell you Caleb Widogast that all this stupidity is because I have never felt like this about anyone before in my entire two years of life. Not that I can remember and I do not know how to deal with it." His chest rose heavily with each breath and as he always said, in for a penny in for a pound.

"I haven't spent a single day since I met you without at least one or more thoughts of you in my head at night and it is driving me crazy. I couldn't just sit there and watch that without thinking that she doesn't know a single thing about all the sacrifices you have made in your life. All the good you have done with the bad hand that life dealt you. Everything you've done for Nott, for the Mighty Nein and for **me** , she doesn't know a single fucking thing and you were giving her more attention than I have ever seen you give anyone."

As the fight slowly left his body he relaxed his grip entirely and his forehead connected with Caleb's shoulder as he took in a shuddering breath that seemed to give him no relief from the lack of oxygen in his body.

"I know a lot of things for someone who has only been around for two years... but I can say with absolute clarity that I have no idea what I'm doing right now and everything I do is wrong and I just don't want you to hate me for it at the end of the day." His squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to block out everything around him but the smell of Caleb's jacket pressed under his nose.

There was a long silence before he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a warm cheek with a bit of scruff was resting on top of his head between his horns.

"You idiot." Caleb's hands were clutching at him like he was important, as if Molly would disappear if he let go. It seemed surreal but the painful hitch in his breath that he felt promised that this all was very real.

"Mollymauk you should have said something. I am a brilliant man but I am not good at noticing things like this. Oh, you stupid wonderful idiot." Molly felt warmer at the words and soon enough there was Zemnian being whispered into his hair as Caleb reached down to pull his face upwards gently in between his hands. Molly expect to see the sharp eyes of disappointment again but the blue he found staring at him was as warm as the clear sky on a hot summers day.

He took as deep a breath as he could manage and leaned his cheek into the palm that was cradling it. His own hand gently gripped the wrist it was attached to.

"I didn't know what to say..." He swallowed thickly and tried to rein his crazy emotions back under his control. "I still don't know how to tell you."

Caleb cradled his face gently and brought their foreheads together with a soft thump.

"Then don't tell me, show me."

Molly felt everything and nothing in the breath it took him to understand what Caleb was implying, before he was leaning forward and capturing his lips in a gentle and soft kiss. It was full of emotion but their noses bumped a bit uncomfortably and he couldn't stop the laughter the bubbled up from inside him at the entire situation. He felt the smile on Caleb's lips as it brushed his own and Mollymauk had never felt so full in his entire life before. There was not a single shred of empty in him that he could feel.

Not when Caleb was laughing softly against his lips and had his fingers in his hair and on his cheek. Caleb initiated the second kiss and this one was slower and drawn out and they were already better at this one. Molly leaned into it so that Caleb felt the sturdy wall beneath his back and all of Molly pressed up against his front. It was bliss as teeth tugged gently at lips and Molly pressed each kiss deeper into the mouth if the man he adored. The man he loved.

They pulled away short of breath. Molly leaned against Caleb and pulled him in by his waist so that they were in a tight embrace, not unlike the one Caleb had been using to teach the girl in the bar how to dance. However, this was much closer, much more intimate. Molly felt stupid for feeling jealous in the first place and he winced as he remembered everything he had done that night. He had been a total asshole.

"Is everyone..." He trailed off and pulled away to meet Caleb's gaze.

"Everyone is fine. Nott got what we needed while you distracted the entire bar with your outburst." Molly let out a huge sigh of relief as he realized he hadn't ruined absolutely everything that night.

"So, everything went perfectly to plan then?" He grinned at Caleb and the wizard gave him a look that was more bark than bite. Especially when his hands had found their way under Molly's shirt and he was currently petting his side like he was Frumpkin.

"No. Everything went fine but you are still a _Dummkopf_ and I bet that everyone is extremely worried about where we are right now." Molly smiled softly at the thought of everyone probably worried sick about where they currently were.

"We should probably get back then. I owe Fjord an apology and... I definitely owe Jester one." He sheepishly brought a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed at it self-consciously. It was a weird thing for him to do considering that he was normally so confident in himself. Caleb took his hand in his own and brought the back of it to his lips gently.

"They will forgive you _Mein Schatz_ as I already have." The smile that Molly saw was blindingly warm even though it was subtle and he couldn't resist leaning in and capturing those soft lips in another drawn out kiss. It pulled a soft groan out of Caleb’s' mouth that sent pleasant shivers down Molly's spine. It had his tail curling in the air behind him.

Caleb gently pushed him away and spoke softly against the tieflings lips. "There will be time for more of this later _Schatz_." Molly hoped that was a promise and not just speculation but he left one last chaste kiss on Caleb's lips before they straightened themselves out and Caleb led him back to the tavern by the hand.

Mollymauk expected Caleb to drop his hand when they entered the tavern together but even as he tried to pull away the grip on his fingers only tightened. Caleb held his hand firmly when they approached the group that was sitting around a large round table. Jester was the first to notice their entrance as she jumped up from her stool and ran around the table to launch herself at Molly in a bone crushing hug.

"Molly I am so so sorry! I did not mean to make you that upset I was just worried about the mission and-" He cut her off with a gentle kiss to her forehead after she put his feet firmly back onto the ground.

"It's not your fault Jester, I was being an asshole. You did the right thing." He smiled softly at her and her eyes got watery and soft as she nodded in agreement and slid into his embrace for a much softer hug than the previous one. While they hugged Molly looked for Fjord over her head and their eyes met. He mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ at him and the eye roll and nod he received in return meant that they were fine and all was mostly forgiven.

Jester let him go eventually and she stepped back towards the group.

It was Nott who noticed their clasped hands first and her gaze went from their hands up to Caleb and then her yellow eyes narrowed to slits as her gaze shifted over to Molly.

"Mollymauk Tealeaf." He straightened at her tone of voice and turned to look at her as she stood up on her chair and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "If you so much as hurt a hair on Caleb's head I will tear you to pieces and eat your heart raw." The threat was, effective as the entire table quieted down and looked to where Nott was pointing with sudden interest. Molly tightened his grip in Caleb's hand and brushed his thumb over the humans knuckles.

Beside him Caleb groaned in embarrassment and Molly saw a telltale flush start to spread up the sides of his neck. Whatever confidence he'd had in the alley was diminished in front of an audience. Molly took that as an opportunity to pull him in to his arms to partially shield him from the gasps and reactions of the rest of the group.

"Wait a second! Is that why you were gone so long? We're you getting it on in an alleyway somewhere?" Jester was by far the loudest and he felt more than heard Caleb's second groan of embarrassment and pain. He couldn't help but laugh softly as all the negative emotions that had poisoned him earlier fled completely, chased out by the warmth of Caleb and of the group of people he called friends. They were suddenly bickering over who was right or wrong and who guessed what and Molly had a feeling that someone had started a betting pool in their behalf. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yasha collect some gold from most of the members of the Mighty Nein. He caught her eye and she gave him a soft but slightly mischievous smile. Molly could not have been prouder.

The rest was all lost on him as he looked down at Caleb and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Caleb, love. Are you alright?"

 _"Ich Liebe Dich..."_ The Zemnian was hard to hear but he did hear it and even though he didn't know the exact translation the sentiment in the words was there and he understood it clearly.

"And I you, my love." He purred the response into Caleb's ear and heard the wizards breathy laugh against his neck. A slow clap started from Yasha and Jester was practically beside herself with joy at their little moment. The bar was certainly lively again and all seemed to have been forgotten from earlier as the warm atmosphere enveloped the group completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it as much as i loved writing it. If you want to scream with me about Widomauk or send me any writing prompts feel free to do so @caketastrophecosplay on Tumblr. <3


End file.
